Kyōhei Kazuki
Kyōhei "Kyo" Kazuki is the son of the girl from The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet, a Japanese fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Violet Fairy Book. Info Name: Kyōhei Kazuki Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Lucien D'Ane Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to master the art of woodworking. My "Magic" Touch: I can create things out of wood, especially hats. I love wearing a wooden bowl that I use as a helmet. Storybook Romance Status: Makoto Inu and I are a couple. We spend a lot of time together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Since I wear wooden bowls on my head, I tend to sweat a lot. Favorite Subject: Woodshop. I love working with wood! Least Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. My head sweats a lot in this class. Best Friend Forever After: I have a lot of friends. Can't pick just one. Character Appearance Kyōhei is somewhat short, with with long black hair and brown eyes. He wears a maroon jacket over a yellow shirt with a red tie, and black pants. He also wears a wooden bowl on his head. Personality Kyōhei enjoys being outdoors. He has a fondness of woodworking, and often builds things out of wood. He is capable of building many things out of wood - he has even managed to build wooden automatons. He prefers to be outside, where he can find inspiration for things to do. Biography Konnichiwa! My name is Kyōhei Kazuki, though my friends call me Kyo. My mother lived with her parents. Her father eventually died. Before her mother died later on, she gave her a bowl to wear as a helmet, as to conceal her beauty from onlookers. Mom could never take this bowl off. After losing her mother, Mom went on her way to find work. A rich landowner who lived near Kyoto employed her Mom kept her helmet on despite young men's attempts to remove it. Eventually, the master's eldest son visited, and the two fell in love. The master's family opposed the match, but one night, Mom's mother appeared to her in a dream and told her to marry the master's son. Mom agreed to the marriage, and she wore her helmet to the wedding. But during the ceremonies, Mom's helmet burst into pieces, covering the floor with riches. My parents were happy that their ceremony went well. They settled down to have five children. I am the fifth child - I have two older brothers and two older sisters. I'm attending Ever After High. In addition to taking various classes, I work in the fields. During the spring and the autumn it's pretty easy, but when summer comes around it's quite harsh due to the sun beating down. That's because I wear wooden bowls on my head. I'm allowed to take them off, and I remove them during classes and when I go to bed. But my destiny says that eventually I'll have to wear one constantly until my wedding. I'm not sure if I can handle that. Still, I like hard work because it has nice rewards. I'm a Neutral since I don't want to pick a side. Woodshop is my favorite class here. I take it with Cedar Wood, who I'm on very good terms with. She happens to dislike this class, but considering that she's the next Pinocchio, I can see why. In Woodshop, I make things out of wood, especially helmets. I collect helmets and often use different kinds of wood. Some of them are even painted. My dad's younger brothers run a store where they sell wooden goods, and I frequently contribute to it. One issue that I constantly face is the issue of sweat. Because of my helmets, my hair gets all sweaty. I have long hair so it doesn't really help my case. Sometimes it ends up full of grease and dead skin. I always try to wash my hair after wearing my helmets, though sometimes I forget. I'm a pretty quiet person, and I'm down-to-earth. I prefer to concentrate on my work, but I still have plenty of friends, and I talk to them when I get the chance. My friends know not to pull my helmet off. Though sometimes they crack jokes about me using them for cooking when I remove them. I admit, I'm a pretty good cook, but I don't use bowls I wear on my head for that! Trivia *Kyo's surname refers to his mother, who is called Hachikazuki in Japanese. **This story has several different versions. Some versions have Hachikazuki fleeing from a wicked stepmother. Kyo is based on the one that Andrew Lang used, which does not include a stepmother. *Kyo frequently gets splinters due to working with wood. He claims that he's gotten so many that he no longer freaks out when he gets one. *Kyo gets annoyed when weeaboo students pester him about anime. He says that he's not that into anime and doesn't understand why people obsess over it so much. He prefers to spend time outside instead of inside. *Kyo loves anything lychee-flavored, especially lychee soda. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ray Chase. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Japanese Category:The Violet Fairy Book Category:The Maiden with the Wooden Helmet Category:Nobility